Becker's Rescue Service
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess reunites with her beloved college professor and some old classmates who are still rude and mean. Unfortunately for them, Becker doesn't like bullies and he's determined to rescue her from them.


Becker's Rescue Service

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Description: Jess reunites with her beloved college professor and some old classmates who are still rude and mean. Unfortunately for them, Becker doesn't like bullies and he's determined to rescue her from them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Becker's Rescue Service

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I hate these guys, Becker. They were horrible. They teased me all through college. They were very intelligent and knew it. They were intellectual snobs. I didn't fit the mold. I was too young, too female, and far too colorful. Ugh, just thinking about them makes me break into hives."

"Then why go?"

"Because I love Dr. Nook. He was one of the most influential people in my life. He was more than my professor. He taught me to stand up for myself. I'm going to his retirement party, bullies or no bullies."

Becker looked at his petite girlfriend. "You're amazing," he said. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they behave. No one bullies my woman."

Jess blushed. She and Becker were walking to Lester's office. She had reports in her hand.

"You are an incredible boyfriend," she said, kissing him right in front of Lester's door. The reports were crushed between them.

"Miss Parker, when you are through lip wrestling with the good Captain, may I have the reports you're smothering," said Lester.

Becker and Jess drew apart, blushing. Jess handed the reports to Lester, smoothing down the wrinkles.

"Ew," he said, holding the reports by one corner like they were infected with something unpleasant.

Becker and Jess left chuckling.

"In two hours I get to introduce you to Dr. Nook."

"And I get to EMD every cad who was ever mean to you."

"Becker...You can't EMD them. It wouldn't be right. You can't take the EMDs out for non-ARC business," she said, chuckling.

Becker laughed. "It's interesting that that's your only objection."

"I suppose it would also be rude, no matter how awful they were. Perhaps they'll be better now, more grown up and mature. I wish I could brag how we save the world every now and then."

Becker smiled. "I'd settle for shocking these idiots with an EMD," said Becker.

Jess giggled.

"So, what are you wearing?" asked Becker.

Jess smiled, and was about to tell him, when the alerts went off..

There were two anomalies. The first was a church bingo night over run with prehistoric lemur-like monkeys. They jumped from pew to pew, leaping over the players. The second anomaly was a grocery store stampeded with tiny horse-like creatures.

"How's it going Jess?" asked Lester.

"Not so good. There aren't any injuries because the creatures aren't deadly, just annoying. The teams are having a hard time rounding them up."

"I see, well, since it's just pest control, why don't you go on to your reunion. I'll watch the ADD."

"You?"

"Yes, me. Now, go," he said, putting on the comm.

Jess heard him talking to the team as she left Ops.

"Connor," he said, "Did you just say get along little dogie? What is a dogie, and why do you want it to get along?"

Jess didn't want to go without Becker, but there was no way around it. So, about an hour later,

there she was inside the small, stuffy hall at her old college, with the men who made her college life unpleasant.

She did get to see Dr. Nook, though. He was a lean, older man of about seventy, with distinguished looking white hair, wise eyes, and a friendly face.

"Look at you," he said, hugging her. "You've grown into a beautiful, charming woman. I am so proud of you," he said

"Teacher's pet," said a snide, pudgy man a few years old then her. His hair was greased back with far too much hair gel.

"Hello Geoffrey," said Jess politely.

"Yeah, you've grown. Too bad your skirts haven't," said Snyder, 'but your heels have. I guess that's one way to have people look up to you."

There were about six men hanging about, whispering and laughing at Snyder's remarks. Revved up by the little mob's approval, Snyder kept going.

"Why they thought women could be as serious, dedicated, and intelligent as men, I'll never know. I guess we need something to look at."

"Geoffrey, be civil, or leave," said Nook.

Geoffrey laughed. "OK, Professor, OK. Come on guys let's talk about something more interesting."

"More interesting than Jess' wardrobe, Geoffrey, certainly you jest?" asked Green, a man of Jess' natural height, a balding man with weasel eyes. "Come on, I want to tell you all about my work. I earned another citation you know. Who knew the zoning and planning commission could be so exciting?"

"Thank you, Doctor" said Jess when they had left. "I was hoping they'd be different."

"Unfortunately, Jess, some people never change. Geoffrey has an even bigger head now, if you can believe it. He's a research assistant at MI-6."

"Ah. Well, good for him. He has an amazing brain, under all that hair gel."

Dr. Nook chuckled. "It's so good to see you again, Jess." He hugged her again. "You were always my ray of sunshine in a dismal, cloudy world. Life at a college for half your lifetime can get stuffy."

"Just so you aren't stuffy. Ah, I just missed you so much," she said, smiling affectionately. "I wanted you to meet someone. He's so wonderful, smart, strong, reliable. He doesn't stand for people who push other people around. He reminds me of you in that way."

"He couldn't come with you?"

"No, we had an emergency at work. My boss made me come without him."

Dr. Nook chuckled. "I'm so glad he did. I wish you could tell me what you do. I know its very hush hush. And there are rumors. I don't suppose you care to dish?"

Jess smiled. "Sorry, but I was taught to be responsible, by a certain wonderful professor." She winked. "Oh, Dr. Nook, it's so exciting! But kind of scary. It's much more dangerous than I wished, but it is so important and interesting. I'd love to just sit and talk to you about all the things I've seen."

Dr. Nook smiled. "I daresay, Jess, you probably have the most interesting life here. The college life seems to get more dusty every year."

She smiled. "You don't look dusty at all.," she said.

He winked at her. "I have my remedies. In my coat pocket is some homemade brew, and I swear, I'm going to spike the punch."

Jess started to giggle hysterically, and had to work at getting it under control.

"Oh, I'm sorry, some of the big wigs with the college are here. I have to go smooze, but I'd rather stay with you. You're much more intelligent than they. Good thing that the only thing they're responsible for is the molding of our youth," he said, rolling his eyes.

Jess laughed, then grimaced, as Snyder saw Dr. Nook leaving, and flew in like a vulture.

"So, Jessie? What are doing nowadays? Raising the hemlines in Britain? I mean, that would be a reasonable career for you: fashion." He said the world 'fashion,' with a good dose of disdain.

"I work in government."

The small mob broke out into laughter.

"No wonder the country's so f...ed up," cried Green during fits of laughter.

"Come on, Jessie," said Snyder, "What do you really do?"

"I really work in government. I'm a field coordinator."

"Oh, that makes sense, she works in the field of dreams."

More derisive laughter.

"Field trips. She leads kiddies on field trips," said another mob member.

"No, sorry, but I can't talk too much about my job. It's classified."

"Of course it's classified. They don't want anyone to know they hired someone with more legs than brains."

Jess sighed, as the laughter continued. She looked around the room, for anyone she could have a nicer, more intelligent conversation with, but there was no one free.

She snuck off on the pretense of going to the restroom, and phoned the ARC.

"Jess Parker, not speaking," said Lester.

She giggled. "No , kidding," she said. "How is everything?"

"Muddled along without you, how is it there?"

Jess sighed. "Pretty horrible. I don't suppose Becker is there? I need a pep talk."

"Is it that bad?"

"Well, let's just say if Becker had brought along an EMD I'd probably let him use it."

"It is bad. I am sorry."

"It's Ok. I'm going to tough it out a bit longer. Bye."

Lester was concerned by her tone: flat and worried. So, he called Becker and informed him of her call.

Back at the party, about fifteen minutes later, Jess looked up and saw Becker, dressed in his black uniform, approaching her.

"Becker? What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry, Miss Parker. There's an emergency and we need you, now. I'm sorry to take you from your party, but it can't be helped."

"Oh, no, I understand." She tried to suppress the grin that wanted to erupt.

"An emergency needing Jess?" asked Green. "Oh, no, is the shoe store out of size 5s?"

The room broke out into laughter.

"Or maybe the skirts are too long," said Snyder.

There was more laughter, and it wasn't very nice.

"Are you insulting Miss Parker? I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said Becker, threateningly.

"Oh, Jess, how much did you pay this guy? He's overacting," said Snyder.

"Not yet, but I will be soon," said Becker, towering over him.

Snyder gulped. "You, uh, are an actor, aren't you?"

Becker shook his head slowly.

"Uh, guys," said Snyder. "A little help?"

No one moved.

"Don't feel like ganging up me, just a sweet, smart, pretty young woman? My you lot are brave, aren't you?" observed Becker.

Jess blushed.

"What's going on here," said Dr. Nook. "Jess are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, professor. I have to go, an emergency has arisen. Oh, may I introduce Captain Becker? He's the man I was telling you about earlier."

Dr. Nook smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young man. I hope you know what a special young lady she is."

"I do indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Anyone who Jess admires so highly, must be quite special."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," he said with a wink.

"Sir," called Lieutenant Flowers. Sargent Nicole Bilson and Lieutenant Vale were just behind him, and all three carried EMDs. "Sorry. The general is getting impatient. He needs Miss Parker now. He says valuable time is wasting, and more people are dying."

There was a gasp in the room.

Dr. Nook raised an eyebrow in alarm, but then caught the smirk on Jess' face. He wasn't a professor because he was dumb, after all.

"Go, Jess. I can't be selfish and keep you when you are obviously needed elsewhere. I am very, very proud of you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye," she said, hugging him. "We can go now, Captain."

"Right." Then Becker turned to Snyder. "Get the lady's coat," he commanded.

Snyder nodded, and ran, literally ran to get Jess' coat from the rack.

Becker winked at Jess, and she smiled.

"Here it is," said Snyder, panting.. He held the coat for Jess as she put it on.

"Thank you, Geoffrey," she said.

Snyder nodded.

Becker took Jess's arm, and led her past Bilson and Vale.

"Let's go Flowers," said Becker.

"You sure, sir? Aren't these people a security risk?"

Dr. Nook smirked. Everyone else, however, was terrified.

"No! No we aren't," said Green quickly. "We didn't see anything did we, fellas?"

"No, nothing," said Snyder, and everyone agreed.

Becker looked menacingly at them all. "We don't have time. If we do have a problem, they'll be easy to track down, right, Miss Parker?"

"Oh, absolutely," she said, smiling.

The guys looked ill.

"Don't worry, they're my friends. I'll vouch for them," she said.

The guys looked nervous, but chuckled nervously.

"That's our Jess," said Snyder. "Love her."

"Really?" asked Becker. "I was under a different impression. Still, we have to go."

He nodded to Bilson, and she escorted Jess out, followed by Vale and Flowers.

Becker walked to the door, but turned.

"We're watching you," he said, and left. He quickly exchanged smiles with Dr. Nook.

"Well, that was the most interesting thing to happen to this college in at least 30 years," said Dr. Nook. "Anyone want to spike the punch? No, my you're a bunch of old codgers aren't you?"

Outside, Becker strolled up to the 4x4. Jess waited beside the door.

"You shouldn't have," she said with a huge grin. "Thank you." She jumped into his arms.

"No one makes fun of Jess Parker."

"What about the incursions?"

"Dealt with," said Becker.

"We're that good," said Vale.

Becker laughed. "We were heading back when Lester called. So, the four of us," and Becker mentioned to himself and his soldiers, "cooked up this little idea."

"Captain Becker's rescue service," said Flowers.

"We were happy to help," said Bilson.

"Thank you. You're the best." Then she turned to Becker.. "I love you."

Becker smiled. "It's the uniform, isn't it?"

Jess laughed. "No, its the man inside."

He smiled, and leaned down. They kissed sweetly.

"Guys, you're going to blow the scheme," said Vale, "and we all did such a good job, too."

The lovers broke apart.

Becker laughed. "OK, we don't want to blow it."

He opened the door for Jess.

"You know, you've opened a can of worms, sir," said Bilson, starting up the vehicle.

"What do you mean?" asked Becker.

"She means that we could each use a similar rescue," said Flowers. "My old army unit is having a get together next month, and those boys can be rough. How about crashing that shindig, too?"

Becker laughed.

"I think they're serious," said Jess.

"You bet we are," said Bilson, "There's a couple of former cheerleaders I wouldn't mind scaring at my high school reunion." 

"And don't forget me," said Vale. "I have a reunion next weekend that I'd really appreciate a rescue from."

"High school?" asked Jess.

"Scouts. Don't look at me like that! They were vicious little monsters."

The End


End file.
